vocaloidfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
MEIKO
MEIKO to pierwszy japoński Vocaloid generacji 1 stworzony przez firmę Crypton Future Media. Jej głos pochodzi od Haigou Meiko (拝郷 メイコ), japońskiej piosenkarki. MEIKO na rynku pojawiła się 5 listopada 2004. Jej atrybutem jest butelka sake (wódka ryżowa). Strona produktu Historia Pierwsza komercyjna piosenka z udziałem MEIKO ukazała się w 2003 roku. Był to jednak tylko jej prototyp. Śpiewała w duecie z prototypem KAITO. MEIKO sprzedawała się nieźle, m.in. dzięki swojej ilustracji - podobała się różnym odbiorcom. W ciągu jej pierwszego roku sprzedało się 3000 pakietów. Był to bardzo dobry wynik zważając na to, że wtedy Vocaloid był programem mało znanym i wręcz dziwnym. To właśnie dzięki sukcesowi MEIKO firma Crypton skupiła się na produkcji żeńskich Vocaloidów - w porównaniu z KAITO, MEIKO wypadła świetnie. Append Firma Crypton planowała wydać Append MEIKO i KAITO jeszcze na silniku Vocaloid 2, jednak z powodu prac nad nowym silnikiem Vocaloid 3, prace te zostały przesunięte. Vocaloid 3 Po wprowadzeniu nowego silnika, prace nad bankiem brzmień dla MEIKO zostały wznowione. 1 grudnia 2011 roku powstało pierwsze demo od OSTER Project, Lolipop Factory, jednak powstało ono jeszcze na silniku Vocaloid 2. Później powstało kolejne demo od tego samego producenta, Piano x Forte x Scandal, które nadal działało na starym silniku, jednak jej głos brzmiał juz bardziej naturalniej i czyściej. W 2012 roku ogłoszono, że po za Appendami dla MEIKO, zostanie także stworzony angielski bank brzmień. Podano także nazwę pierwszego Appendu "Dark" oraz, że (podobnie jak KAITO) będzie posiadała również klasyczny Voicebank. Pod koniec kwietnia 2013 roku podano, że nagrania nad bankiem brzmień została już zrealizowana w 60%. W maju zostało także znowu wspomniane o Appendzie "Dark" oraz nowym "Power". 7 października zostało podane, że jej japoński bank brzmień został już ukończony i trwają nad nim ostatnie poprawki. Sama Meiko Haigo ma ogłosić pod koniec tygodnia zakończenie prac. Pierwsze dema mają zostać zaprezentowane 12 października na NY Comic-Con. W związku z jej dziewiątą rocznicą zostało ujawnionych kilka informacj na temat jej oprogramowania, ceny, daty wydania, cień oficjalnej ilustracji oraz dwa dema. Zostanie wydana w lutym 2014. Będzie posiadała pięć banków brzmień: 4 japońskie (Power, Straight, Dark, Whisper) oraz angielski. Będzie przeznaczona do takich typów muzyki jak rock, pop, folk, ballady, jazz i itp. W styczniu Wat wspomniał, że sytuacja z Meiko Power była taka sama jak z pakietem Kagamine Act 1. Power Meiko został nagrany w 2009 roku i nie przynosił dobrych rezultatów na silniku V2, więc została podjęta decyzja by zamknąć go; został on przywrócony w 2013 roku, gdyż nowy silnik V3 umożliwiał swobodne użytkowanie wokalem. Opierając się na tym przypadku Wat wymienił, że możliwe jest przywrócenie ACT 1 z powrotem. Wspomniał także, że są plany wydania w przyszłości doświadczalnych nowych banków brzmień. Są to trzy wokale: Kaito "Light", Miku falsetto oraz Meiko "Hard". 'Dema' *'Strike Back' 逆襲のMEIKO (Power) *A Certain night (Straight & Power) *Love Addiction (Whisper) *My Goodbye (English) *Color (Straight) *'A Thousand Autumn, Overnight' 千秋一夜 (Power) *CRUSH DOWN (Dark) *Witness ft. Kaito V3 English (English) *Sora no kanata (Straight) *Pierrot Play (?) (Straight) *Photos of Christine (Whisper & Dark) Trial Dla Meiko został wydany darmowy trial dla Appendu Power. *The Lost One's Weeping *Junjou Spectra *Blood Teller *The Escape of the Witch Samlhofer *Leia *The White Snow Princess is *Change Me *galaxias! Ciekawostki *MEIKO jest często przedstawiana jako starsza siostra Vocaloidów z nowszych generacji, która ich karci oraz moralizuje. *Niektórzy mylnie twierdzą, że ma ona nazwisko i brzmi ono Sakine. Sakine Meiko jest pewnym wariantem MEIKO - ma ona młodszy, słodszy głos i zmodyfikowany wygląd. *Ponieważ na oficjalnej ilustracji jak i boxarcie, MEIKO jest zwrócona tyłem i przód jej stroju jest niewidoczny, nie wiadomo, jak właściwie on wygląda, wiec na prawie każdym fanarcie z udziałem MEIKO jej strój z przodu różni się budową i wzorami *Crypton oznajmiło,że MEIKO V3 wyjdzie w Lutym 2014. Znane piosenki Istnieje sporo bardzo popularnych piosenek śpiewanych przez MEIKO. Wymienione tu utwory to zaledwie drobna ich część. Są to najpopularniejsze z nich. Kolejność jest alfabetyczna. *Akujiki Musume Conchita (z Kagamine Rin i Lenem) *Boukyaku Shinjuu *Change me *Cradle of destiny *Fairy-taled *Go Forward *Higashi no Akatsuki Nishi no Tasogare (z KAITO) *INTERMISSION *Kin no Irihi ni Tefuukin *KOWASE KOWASE *Norainu Shissou Hiyori (z KAITO) *Nostalogic *PASSIONAIRE *Piano×Forte×Scandal *Rinascita ~Hajimari no Ou~ (z KAITO) Galeria Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Vocaloid Kategoria:Cryptonoidy Powiązane z MEIKO Kategoria:Vocaloid NEO Kategoria:Vocaloid 3